Talk:Charlotte Pudding
Name Guys, is her name Purin or Pudding? Which one?Zeckopacho (talk) 18:52, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Her Japanese name is プリン Purin, which is the Japanese term for (custard) pudding. Personally, I don't think it should be translated for now. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:53, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Names should never be translated. SeaTerror (talk) 19:03, January 14, 2016 (UTC) So we should move it to Purin then? If so we need to move the other Purin to Purin (Non-Canon) 00:37, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I tried to move Pudding to Purin and Pudding Pudding to Purin Purin but it's not letting me Joekido (talk) 01:10, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Don't change Pudding Pudding, his name was romanized in a databook Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:27, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Are the raws out yet? Also isn't "Purin" the name of Jigglypuff in Japan? 02:15, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Also, we should get a disambiguation page going. We have this, Pudding Pudding, and Purin (Film Z). They should all link to the disambiguation even if they keep their current spellings. 02:29, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Klobis renamed the page, but for some weird reason it ended up back here. Now everything is settled and there's a disambig page. 03:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) What if Purin is that three eye girl from when Luffy challenge Big Mom,i mean we never knew her name so that must be her? 89AnimeCoupleMaster (talk) 13:10, January 15, 2016 (UTC) That'd be heavy speculation. 13:13, January 15, 2016 (UTC) @JustSomeDude: Yes, it is. プリンプリン (purin purin) is a Japanese onomatopoeia for something shaking and bouncing like a pudding (especially female breasts). In our case, she's obviously named after the custard pudding, going with the food theme of the Big Mom pirates. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:20, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Pathetic. "Purin" in this context is nearly 100% certain to to be the transliteration of the English loanword "pudding". Do we not translate "Shirohige" everywhere? Fuck you people who think you don't translate names that make no sense otherwise. 22:23, January 15, 2016 (UTC) That's your opinion. Don't just go ahead and change the page until we get any evidence that it isn't Purin. 22:27, January 15, 2016 (UTC) プリン isn't the transliteration of the English loanword pudding. That would be プディング pudingu. プリン Purin is the Japanese word for custard pudding or creme caramel and you can't translate it. Shirohige isn't a name, it's an epiphet and thus can be translated. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:16, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Shouldn't it be Carlotte Purin? Are You Serious (talk) 17:20, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Part 2 Sorry for resurrecting this old discussion but a thought did come to me. We've seen Purin spelt out as Pudding with Pudding Pudding, and when Zou was spelt out we also changed the name of the Zou Zou no Mi. By this logic, should Purin not be called Pudding? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:51, July 24, 2016 (UTC) That's not how it works. You don't move everything when something is spelled one way. SeaTerror (talk) 20:59, July 24, 2016 (UTC) We didn't change the Zou Zou no Mi back because of Zou. It was done well before the island was even mentioned. Purin is a specific kind of Japanese dessert, and while similar to pudding, is different enough to warrant distinction. Purin is correct. 21:05, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Zou Zou no mi was indeed changed at the same time as Zou, but I agree with what else DP said. 21:13, July 24, 2016 (UTC) The page states that Purin (プリン?) is the Japanese term for (custard) pudding, '''and the general Japanese pronunciation of "pudding". With prior example of Pudding Pudding and the fact that nearly everyone uses "Pudding" I would be tempted to change it. 21:18, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Not that many people actually use Pudding. Plus we already have an example of the word not being Pudding anyway by Seelentau. SeaTerror (talk) 21:30, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Where do you go where everyone uses Purin? Even most of the people on this wiki use Pudding. And in response to your earlier point, yeah that is how we do it. If a word is spelled one way and is used in a separate capacity, then it stands to reason that the other use of the word would be spelled the same because it's written by the same guy, which is why we changed to Zou Zou no Mi after it was revealed that Oda spells ゾウ as Zou. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:41, July 24, 2016 (UTC) This sounds more like a problem with Puddingpudding than it does with Charlotte Purin. I suggest moving the discussion to that talk page, not this one. 22:44, July 24, 2016 (UTC) No, Pudding Pudding's name is set. But the fact that he is called Pudding Pudding instead of Purinpurin is indicative that Purin is also Pudding since the two characters' names are basically the same. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) No they don't. Most on the wiki also use Purin. And that's also not the way we should be doing things. Just because one thing is spelled a certain way doesn't mean the rest are. Besides everybody knows databooks are almost never written by the actual mangaka anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 23:34, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I agree with ST, names should never be translated if the translation heavily affects the pronunciation. Unless Oda provides a different romanization specifically for her, I think we should stick with Purin for now, since saying that "Purin is spelled Pudding because that correlates with Pudding Pudding" is unfortunatly speculation, no matter how obvious it may seem to us. 00:39, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I say just use Pudding Meshack (talk) 01:14, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I would say that the contexts around their names are too different for us to trust a databook translation from like 10 years ago. I would leave it Purin until we see otherwise from a new source. Can we close this now? 14:12, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Should be "Charlotte Purin", since using "Pudding Pudding" to support your argument for "Charlotte Pudding" is silly. Close it now. 04:48, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Not sure what you mean, Jade, but I can understand the hesitancy with regards to context. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Id suggest waiting till we see Purin/Pudding in the anime to se how they pronounce her name... As for now lets just keep it the way it is Dinosel (talk) 07:50, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :The right thing is to wait for the manga or data books to release the official romanized version of her name. Your suggestion will lead into an another argument, and somehow we'll dismiss it as non-canon anyway. '''Pudding may be chosen but we're avoiding speculation here. Part III The anime pronounces her name as Pudding, not Purin Meshack (talk) 07:13, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Doesn't matter. Anime isn't canon. SeaTerror (talk) 08:56, November 6, 2016 (UTC) They didn't make the name up, they simply pronounced the canon name, I think they know how to pronounce a name at least. That said, when Capone said it, it sounded more like "Purin" to me. It wouldn't matter how they pronounce the name because it still wouldn't be canon. The anime also pronounced Shiliew's name as Shiryuu. SeaTerror (talk) 09:52, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Okay... Knowing how the Japanese pronounce the characters' names doesn't mean it's not canon. That has nothing to do with canon. Meshack (talk) 19:36, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Shiliew's name is Shiryuu confirmed. SeaTerror (talk) 20:35, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Now I get what you're saying it still has nothing to do with "canon" Meshack (talk) 20:41, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah it actually does. Anything in the original work/stated by the author is canon unless they say otherwise. Everything else is non-canon. SeaTerror (talk) 20:48, November 6, 2016 (UTC) I don't get the Shiliew example to be honest, what has it to do with this? "Shiliew" and "Shiryū" are probably the same thing in Japanese. In fact "Shiryū" is the plain romanization which we also use in the infobox, while "Shiliew" is the official one used with latin characters in the manga, but they are basically the same pronunciation. It the same thing as "luffy" and "rufy". Luffy is just the official one used. They are definitely not the same pronunciation. Also that's a bad example since nobody ever says "Rufi" in the anime. SeaTerror (talk) 22:33, November 6, 2016 (UTC) From the trivia: "Purin (プリン?) is the Japanese term for (custard) pudding, and the general Japanese pronunciation of 'pudding'". Not really sure what conclusion to draw yet, just putting it out here Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:02, November 6, 2016 (UTC) "Also that's a bad example since nobody ever says "Rufi" in the anime." Franky always says "Rufy" while others say "Luffy". Yeah that never happens. SeaTerror (talk) 00:16, November 7, 2016 (UTC) It always does. Just beacause the subs write "Luffy" it doesn't mean franky says it with the "l", in fact if you notice he always use the "r" unlike other characters which use more the "l". That's because in Japanese those two sounds are interchangeable (or something like that). It's not just "rufy", if you pay attention franky always favor the "r" sound over the "l". He also says "doframingo", instead of "doflamingo" for example. That is the average Japanese person who pronounces it like that. Seiyuu are trained to pronounce names correctly. It doesn't matter anyway. This talk page should be closed since it wouldn't matter how something non-canon pronounces the name. SeaTerror (talk) 01:54, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :While there is at least one case of Zoro calling Luffy "Ruffy", thus proving you wrong... I don't see the issue. Having spent enough time with phonetics side of the Japanese language via Vocaloid, I can say your actually wrong. "Pudding" is very much what Oda is going for here. =_= :Why are even fighting the other editors here Sea? There is a theme in many crews and this is one of them. So its Pudding as it fits with the crew. Using the "anime isn't canon" is not a excuse against names. Your grasping at loose straws looking for an argument to make "Purin" official as the name when it is not. Hell Pudding Pudding has been in the manga before. You need to stop causing an argument for the sake of an argument, and just let the editors get on with it. Even if their wrong and it turns out to be "Purin", why waste their time? If anything, listen, remember the name order we used to run with (from the most "canon" to least); :Manga -> SBS Data -> Data books -> anime -> other :All that happens is when one translation comes out that is superior on the rankings to the older one, the page is renamed. Until then there is no need for an argument over names like this to begin with. Also, its not uncommon for Japanese names to have play on word, we had this with Cindry whose name can also be "Thin Dolly" in a phonetic play on words, which is also likel why hr body is "thin" and er eyes "doll" like. =_= One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:11, November 7, 2016 (UTC) That Zoro thing never happened either. Also Pudding Pudding wasn't named in the manga, that was a databook which we already discussed before anyway. It doesn't matter if one name is spelled that way. It doesn't mean other similar names are spelled the same way. Also the only time name order is used for the anime is if it's in the credits. SeaTerror (talk) 17:02, November 7, 2016 (UTC) While I disagree with ST arguments since he doesn't have any beside the usual "nope, I disagree with you and keep saying the same thing over and over", returning to the original topic which is the anime pronunciation, when capone says the name, it sound far more like "purin" then "pudding" to me, hence the last episode should support the "purin" spelling, not "pudding". Which, as far as I understand, still a sweat name hence it still keeps up with the family's theme, so I don't see the issue. So in order to save this entire wiki from seeing more delusional arguments, I want to ask: does it matter that much, if both words are practically the same and indistuingishable in such a way even the Japanese actors pronounce them differently? I would say no. 18:15, November 7, 2016 (UTC) We already know that "Pudding" is an acceptable spelling so this is a meaningless debate. We have Pudding Pudding, so is there a reason not to name her Pudding as well? 15:04, November 13, 2016 (UTC) If we would go for consistency, then yes we would have Charlotte Pudding, as I said, it doesn't matter. Any real opposers for Pudding? 17:24, November 13, 2016 (UTC) The majority in the previous sections. It already covers why her name shouldn't be Pudding. SeaTerror (talk) 16:15, November 18, 2016 (UTC) There's no real arguments against Pudding. Only arguments why it technically could be "Purin". Pudding works better and is what everyone uses outside this wiki. 17:29, November 18, 2016 (UTC) The actual arguments are that just because one is spelled one way doesn't mean the rest are. There is nothing about "technically could". SeaTerror (talk) 17:31, November 18, 2016 (UTC) That's not an argument against Pudding though. It just as well could be spelled the same way. All you're saying is that it might not. 17:38, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Anime uses Pudding and also fits the food theme 18:14, November 18, 2016 (UTC) I checked that myself. Bege said Purin. SeaTerror (talk) 19:14, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Poll Discussion Change of plan. Let's just get this over with once and for all. 17:15, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Ok great, let's get this over with. 18:05, November 18, 2016 (UTC) In Japan, it's known as Purin, right? And in other countries, pudding? I see why the manga and anime use pudding but Purin is more correct Meshack (talk) 13:43, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Poll 14:05, November 21, 2016 (UTC) As the article itself states, purin is "the general Japanese pronunciation of "pudding"". Everyone outside of this wiki uses Pudding. # 14:06, November 21, 2016 (UTC) }} Purin being a daughter to Big Mom confirmation? Has anyone confirmed in the official translation from Shonen Jump Magazine that this Purin is one of Big Mom's daughters? I'm just curious. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 06:29, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Purin and the three-eyed crewmate the same person? I mean to be fair her bangs could just be covering it to make the photo more appealing to Sanji. Also considering the similar hairstyle, lips and eye shape - I think it's safe to say they're the same person. --Mandon (talk) 15:13, April 21, 2016 (UTC) It's safer to not assume anything Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:15, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I agree she must be the three eyed girl! the hairstyle, lips and eye shape are the same!! The covering of ber third eye could be true! (89AnimeCoupleMaster (talk) 15:58, April 21, 2016 (UTC)) Or you know, they might be siblings. Anyways, speculation! 16:03, April 21, 2016 (UTC) S P E C U L A T I O N. Talks are for discussions about edits on articles, take your speculations to the blogs or forums. 16:05, April 21, 2016 (UTC) It's not really speculation or assumption, Oda literally drew the same character. Zaduj (talk) 17:21, April 21, 2016 (UTC) As much as I personally believe Purin and the three-eyed girl are the same person, whether they are or not IS speculation at this point. Until we can see if Purin has a third eye or someone confirms she and the three-eyed girl are one and the same, we shouldn't mention that on her page. Besides, isn't speculation on the main articles forbidden?Totoofze47 (talk) 20:32, April 21, 2016 (UTC) That's a bad argument since Oda also literally drew Kuina and Tashigi the same too. SeaTerror (talk) 23:12, April 21, 2016 (UTC) They're related. Why wouldn't they look alike? It's complete speculation. 23:20, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Saying that Purin and the three-eyed girl "could be siblings" is far more speculative than assuming that they're the same person. She literally has the same hairstyle, same hair shape, same eyes, same eyebrows, same nose, same mouth, same face, same look, same neck size, same breast size, same neck bones, same head shape... seriously, she's identycal in every single body trait in every single possible way. Saying that Purin is a different person from the three-eyed girl is like saying that the Wanda in this chapter wasn't Wanda, "just someone who really resembles her, maybe her sister". Keep this wiki out of this sister speculation and go by the facts. 23:32, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Did you guys forget that Oda is pisspoor at drawing women? Nearly all of the women we've see in OP are pretty much clones of Nami and Robin. Saying that Purin and the three-eyed girl are siblings or the same person is still speculation. Otherwise, why don't we just say that Violet is Robin's long lost sister or whatever, because holy fuck, they look exactly the same. 23:34, April 21, 2016 (UTC) It's true that Oda draws all women practically the same (and I hate him for that; damn Oda, Nami and Robin pre-timeskip had much better designs than their lazy post-timeskip appearances); but in this case, the three-eyed girl and Purin are totally the same to the smallest detail, including distinctive features like their lips and their hair type: https://media.giphy.com/media/xT1XGYVDifp253HCKc/giphy.gif Still, I agree that we should not conclude that this is Purin yet. There's still the possibility that they are siblings. We know that Big Mom has 35 daughters at the very least (now I know why they call it Big Mom...), so the chances that there's a pair of twins among them (if not all look the same) are very high. I should also note that Big Mom has a fairy tale theme, and there's a story called One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes about three sisters with different number of eyes that may have something to do with these girls. But to me it's very clear that if the three-eyed girl is not Purin, then it must be a sister.--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 01:23, April 23, 2016 (UTC) It might be a Devil Fruit Power, i mean we've seen one that grant the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body from the surface of any object or living thing, Another can grant the user to see through everything and read the mind. So maybe there's a fruit power that grant one to create multiple eyes. 89AnimeCoupleMaster (talk) 03:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Just throwing it out there; I think by "35th daughter" Oda meant that she's the 35th daughter of the whole family, not specifically Big Mom's 35th daughter. So like among all her cousins and aunts or whatever, she's the 35th girl. At least I'd like to think that cause what poor soul could survive... *coughcough* "making" Linlin 35 daughters...Mhj0808 (talk) 23:58, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe she's asexual and simply spits eggs out from her mouth like the Namekians. ^_^ Or is a witch that can transform into a beautiful princess when it's time to... you know. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 01:33, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Alright, this has dissolved into wild speculation. We don't have enough evidence that the two are the same, and unless more evidence is shown, this discussion is closed. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:42, April 26, 2016 (UTC) It's pretty clear she is the 3 eyed girl. We see Nitro with her in chapter 651. 06:47, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Indeed, with Nitro's presence and their obvious similarities, she is pretty much confirmed to be Charlotte Purin... --Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 13:52, November 10, 2016 (UTC) They could very be different people like Lola and Chiffon HiddenAssassinxxXX (talk) 16:24, November 11, 2016 (UTC)